


1st day:Snowflake

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: After everyone finds out Adrien hasn't ever had a snow fight in eight years, they surprise him with one after school





	1st day:Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to day one of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! Thank you all so much for reading!

Everyone stared at me with an incredulous look on their face. So what! I’ve haven’t had a snowball fight in ten years! What was the problem with that?

 

“What?” I grumbled. I already get stared at by fans enough, I don’t need to be stared at my classmates, too.

 

“Adrien,” Alya began with pity. I twisted around to look at her. “You poor, poor child.”

 

I rolled my eyes, facing front again..“Yeah, yeah. My life isn’t normal. I’m a model who can’t ever have fun, and my dad is too protective to let me have a freaking snowball fight. I get it! My life sucks, ok? Besides, aren’t we a little too old for Snowball fights? We are sixteen.” I retorted as I crossed my arms.

 

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly. Marinette stared back at me, her hand pulled back, a shocked look on her face with a hint of blush on her cheeks  I stared at her back. She smiled. The blush never went away.

 

“Adrien, it’s ok. We are not judging you. We are just shocked. Don’t worry. We will have snow ball fights for you to make up for the last ten years.” She said comfortingly.

 

I had the sudden urge to take her hand. It was still recoiled back, but not fully out of reach. I listened to the urge.

 

“Thanks, Marinette! You are such a good friend! What would I do without you?” I complimented while kissing the back of her hand. I winked to seal the deal.

 

Immediately, her face went totally red. Marinette waved her hands frantically when she shouted, “You’re welcome, friend!”

 

Alya looked at her. “Marinette, hands.”

 

Marinette stopped waving her hands frantically. “You’re welcome friend!” She shouted again.

 

Alya sighed. “Grown up voice.”

 

“You’re welcome, hot stuff.” Marinette flirted. Her eyes immediately went wide and her face darkened even more. I blushed at her words, but not as intensely.

 

If I’m going to be completely honest, that was one of the cutest and weirdest interactions I’ve ever had with Marinette. I always thought Marinette was cute and not only in the looks department, even back in Collѐge. I mean sure, her bluenette hair and bluebells eyes made her a very nice sight to look at (a really, really nice sight), but since then she just matured throughout Lycée. She was always cute, but now she was seriously beautiful. And not to mention she was just utterly adorable in general. And she called me hot stuff! So cute!

 

Wait, no. Ladybug is the one I like. Not Marinette. Unless...Is it possible to like two girls at once?

 

So maybe Marinette and I have flirted from time to time...maybe every month or so...or every week...yeah ok, I really got to stop lying to myself. So Marinette and I flirt practically everyday, so what? She reacted the same way each time! She would blush, then spit out a cheesy pick-up line. I tried to maintain my control and not stumble over my words, but hey she would sometimes render me speechless, much to her delight.

 

I shut my inner monologue and looked back at Marinette. “No problem, Pri-Love,” I retorted with a wink.

 

I hope she didn’t catch the slip up. I really need a nickname for Marinette besides Chat Noir’s nickname, Princess. I can’t afford to give away me identity now, can I? Maybe I’ll just have to try a few out on her.

 

Marinette blushed darkened again to the point where she literally looked like a tomato. God, didn’t know such a simple “Love” would do that to her. Gosh, she looks so cute. I smile and she hesitantly smiled back. Her blush got lighter, the smitteness probably draining out of her.

 

“Can you guys stop flirting so we can actually learn something?” Chloe interrupted with an eye roll.

 

Before I could say something snarky back, Marinette beat me to it.

 

“First of all, mind your own business. Second, Chloe you’re incapable of learning things. You couldn’t even learn how to put on a shoe if the instructions were on the heel,” Marinette sassed.

 

The whole class was dead silent. Everyone waited for Chloe to tear Marinette a part with words. Well, except Marinette, who had a smirk on her face.

 

Chloe stared confusingly at her. “I don’t get it.”

 

The whole class burst into laughter while Sabrina rubbed her head. They been friends for so long, I imagine Sabrina is completely done with her.

 

Before I could say anything to Marinette, the teacher started lecturing us. Throughout the whole class, I resisted the urge to turn around and hold Marinette’s hand again. Who knew she would be so cute?

______________________________________________________________________________

 

A week has passed since the whole Snowball Fight conversation. Each year, my class has a snowball fight and I’ve always missed it due to being away for Christmas. My father would drag me to Milan, or London, or New York for Christmas. He always said it was a vacation, but it’s really a business trip full of empty promises of “Spending some quality time chilling like bros” His words; not mine.

 

Though, I do appreciate him making the effort. But at the same time, I wish there weren’t so many empty and broken promises. I just wish we could spend one Christmas together without being on a business trip. Thankfully this year all the meetings, balls, and Christmas galas are hosted here in Paris this year. Maybe we can actually do something together for once.

 

This friday, tomorrow, my classmates are having the big snowball fight. I told them I could go, but I’m really still considering it. I mean, it’s been ten years. Ten years! I barely even know how to make a snowball much less fight with them. Of course, Marinette insisted on me coming. I knew she would find some way to track me down if I didn’t show. That’s just Marinette. Sweet, kind, adorable, smart, brave, beautiful Marinette.

 

I really need to stop thinking about her so often. I’m supposed to like Ladybug. Love her, even. I loved her ever since Stoneheart. You can’t erase that kind of attraction!

 

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day. One more day till winter break, one more day till the snowball fight. I packed up my books and waited for Nino.

 

“You don’t have to wait for me.” Nino told me. “Alya and I have a date.”

 

Said girl grabbed Nino’s hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, we do!” She confirmed.

 

Nino and Alya had a thing going since Animan back in Collѐge. Our first year of Lycée, they began dating. For the past year, it united Alya, Nino, Marinette, and I into a group of our own. Since Nino and Alya were dating, it came as a package deal of Marinette and I with our respective best friends. When all four of us began to hang out, Marinette was very timid and shy. She always stuttered and barely spoke to me. After reaching out to her (something I never thought I had the social skills to do), we became really good friends. Of course, there was cases when it got...awkward. But then again, Alya and Nino like to call it sexual tension for reasons unknown.

 

“Ok.” I turned to Marinette. “What about you? Are you walking home?”

 

Marinette slung her bag over her shoulder. “Yeah, I am. Wanna walk together?” She asked.

 

I nodded. “Sure,” I smiled.

 

Alya and Nino exchanged looks. Weirdos.

 

“Well, we need to get going.” Nino said as he led Alya towards the door.

 

She waved goodbye, and I was left alone with Marinette. We headed out the front doors of the school with a comfortable silence. We walked together, our shoulders brushing. To think two years ago that comfortable silence would’ve been awkward. Now, I can’t imagine that awkward silence anymore. I simply don’t remember a time when I we weren’t comfortable around each other. Even when we aren’t talking, comfortable silence like these are common. It’s never awkward. Sure, it was only a year ago that she stopped stuttering around me, but for me it seems like a lifetime ago.

 

“Hey, can I asked you a question?” Marinette asked randomly.

 

“Sure. What is it, Angel?” I asked with a cringe. Definitely, not that nickname.

 

Marinette only laughed. “Angel?” She questioned in amusement.

 

I chuckled. “Yep! It seems like everyone has a nickname for you, and I don’t.” I huffed.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You get so jealous,” she said playfully.

 

“I do not!” I denied.

 

She laughed again (a beautiful sound really). “You are like a cat, you know that?” She said.

 

“How so?” I asked. I could feel myself tense up. Does she know I’m Chat Noir? Is this her way of telling me? Ladybug would kill me if anyone found out!

 

“Well, let’s see.  First, you’re clingy,” she began counting off on her fingers, “-You love to sleep, you’re territorial, you love cuddling, you always bother me at the worst of times, you always knock things over on purpose, you hate the rain, you-”

 

“Ok, ok! I get it!” I stopped her. “How am I clingy?”

 

Marinette gave me a look. “Are you kidding me? Adrien, you stand so close to me, I can barely breath.”

 

I could feel my cheeks grow hot. I looked down to hide the blush.  I took a step away from her. “Oh, sorry.” I apologized sheepishly.

 

I felt a hand clasp mine. I looked up abruptly.

 

“I never said I didn’t like it.” Marinette said giving me a small smile. She tugged my hand and pulled me closer to her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she stepped back a bit. My cheek tingled where she kiss me. Our hands still entwined, and our shoulders brushed as we walked on.

 

I blushed even harder. I guess I never get used to the flirting, will I? It’s not like it was new, it was just...exhilarating really. Marinette and I began flirting playfully with each other when I couldn’t resist a cheesy pick up line a couple months back. She immediately said one back, but then blushed afterward. Everyone was shocked that she even used a pick-up line, even her. Ever since then, it’s been up and down with the flirting. It was like an exciting roller coaster you will never get tired of!

 

“You wanted to ask me something?” I said in attempt to change the subject.

 

“Oh, right! I was just wondering why you got so grumpy when we mentioned the Snowball Fight?” Marinette asked with curiosity.

 

I sighed. Great, gotta open another wound. “When my mom left, everything changed. She-”

 

Marinette suddenly stopped. “Adrien, if you don’t want to tell me, then you don’t have to.” She said softly.

 

I looked in her eyes. “I want to,” I decided. We started walking again. “My love for winter originally stemmed from her. Snowball fights were one of our favorites,” I explained fondly. “We would have one with my father every year around this time. It was unplanned, but it always happened. It get so far that she even gave me the nickname ‘Snowflake’.” I frowned.“But when she left, I never had a snowball fight again.”

 

“Adrien…” Marinette said softly.

 

I squeezed her hand. “It’s ok, Marinette.” I pulled her in closer for a half hug while kissing her forehead.

 

We fell into a comfortable silence again. I took the time to memorize how her hand felt in mine. He hands were warm and soft, but still held a strong grip on mine. It also felt...right. Like our hands were made to fit together. It was like I was holding my other half. But this is how it always felt with Marinette. Every time we held hands, or cuddled, or hugged it felt as if we were made to fit together. Like two puzzle pieces creating a beautiful picture.

 

Marinette tugged me to the right into the entrance of the park by her house. But why would she take me here? To talk?

 

“Why are we in the park” I asked.

 

Marinette only smiled. “I just really wanted to take a walk through the park today,” she said casually.

 

“Ok,” I responded. There wasn’t much left to say.

 

She took us to our favorite bench in the park. It was under a pretty tree and in the back of the park. We would spend hours and hours here just talking about random topics, or sharing secrets, or telling each other our hopes and fears, or anything really.

 

“Adrien, I need to tell you something.” Marinette said suddenly. She faced me. She had a serious look on her face, so different to the kind smile she had on only moments before. She took my other hands in her’s.

 

“What?” I asked. I gave both her hands a squeeze for support.

 

She looked so distraught over whatever this was. What could possibly be bothering her? Though, I’m glad she’s trusting me with something, possibly a secret. From the way she looked at me, I could tell she was going to deliver some bad news. I hope she’s ok. She has to be ok.

 

Marinette looked down. There was an unusual glint in her eyes. I wonder what it is.

 

“I just wanted to tell you…” Marinette paused as she looked up. The glint in her eyes burned brighter. It brought out the sudden smirk on her face. “To duck.”

 

Marinette sharply dropped to the ground as I felt a cold, wet ball on the back of my head. I turned around. Alix's’ arm was outstretched and her opposite foot forward. She smirked when she noticed the astonished look on my face.

 

I turned back to Marinette in confusion. “Mari-Ah!”

 

My face was pelted with another snowball. I cleanly wiped the wet remains on my face. Marinette giggled like a child. A pink blush was dashed across her cheeks and nose- a result of the cold most likely. I glared at her with annoyance. She giggled harder and ran away.

 

“Oh, it’s on!” I ran after her, creating a snowball as I followed her.

 

I felt another snowball hit my side. I looked in that line of direction and pelted it towards Nino. It hit him square in the chest, bringing the smirk right off his face.

 

This went on until each one of my classmates made an appearance. I tried looking for Marinette to pelt her with a snowball when one of my classmates would hit me from behind. After Nino came Alya, Sabrina, Rose, Nathaniel, than so on. After Chloe made the last shot (surprised she was even there in the first place), it went quiet for a few minutes before…

 

“ATTACK!” Marinette screamed as I felt a bunch of snowballs being pelt against me. I wrapped my hands around my body to protect myself. I dodged snowballs, and attempted to make and throw a few.

 

“You will pay for this Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” I yelled at her.

 

She giggled before pelting another snowball at me. I tilt my head back and groaned.

 

“Don’t worry! I gotcha, Dude.” Nino said besides me as he threw a snowball at Max.

 

Soon enough, we were separated into two sides. Two teams- Marinette’s team, and my team. It was split perfectly, seven against seven. We pelted snowballs at each other while dodging others. I mostly aimed at Marinette, and her me. We went on until everyone on each team was too worn out to continue.

 

Alas, it was only Marinette and I left. We walked towards each other. I was kinda surprised since Marinette doesn’t do a lot of sports and I was pretty Alix would be left on her side. The only reason I’m left because after a while, being Chat Noir will keep you in incredible shape.

 

“I’m surprised you survived this far, Sweetie,”

 

Yeah, totally not that one.

 

“I do yoga in my spare time-Back with the nicknames?” Marinette asked with a smirk.

 

My face scrunched up in thought. “I don’t think that one works for you,” I said finally.

 

“Yeah, me either.” She said shaking her head.

 

“Truce?” I proposed.

 

Marinette nodded. “I suppose.”

 

She turned around to walk away. Taking the last opportunity, I pelted the snowball I hid behind my back at her. It end up hitting the back of her head.

 

She turned around slowly. She glared at me fiercely.

 

“Aw, did I upset you Sugar?” I said, my voice with fake romance.

 

The whole class laughed.

 

She rolled her eyes, a pinkish tint on her cheeks. “Will you stop that?”

 

“Stop what, my snickerdoodle?”

 

More laughter from the class. Marinette didn’t answer. She only crossed her arms and playfully glared at me. I could see her mouth turned upwards slightly despite the look.

 

“Aw, there’s my Snuggle Pussums!” I said wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

Our class broke out into hysterical laughter I could imagine Marinette’s face growing even more red. She jerked out of my grasp, and rolled her eyes. Still, she was smiling.

 

“Are you mad at me? Because I don’t want to have one of our couple-fights in front of our friends, my Sugar Bun Princess!” I mused.

 

“You’re such a dork!” She stated as she shoved my arm. “And as much as you dream we were dating, we are not.”

 

I smirked and walked closer to her. I looked down into her eyes as placed my hands on each side of her. “And what if we made that dream a reality?” I asked rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

 

She shivered under my touch. For a second, I wondered what would actually happen if this was real. I wondered if she thought this was real.  Even though we were joking around, part of it was true. I wouldn’t mind dating Marinette. We are practically dating anyway! We spend so much time together, we cuddle, we hold hands, we have deep conversations, we go out to dinner, we even share the same drinks and stuff! The only thing we’ve never done is kiss...or do more than that.

 

Well, we’ve kissed, but not on the lips. We kiss each other’s forehead, cheeks, hands, anywhere except the lips really. That started only a month ago, but I could still feel sparks each and every time.

 

But then there’s Ladybug. I’ve always loved Ladybug, but maybe not in the way I thought I did. Now, more than ever, my thoughts are filled with Marinette.  At one point, maybe I was in love with Ladybug. But now? I don’t think I am anymore. I will always love her, but not in that way.

 

Marinette. Marinette is who I wanted now.

 

Speaking of said girl, she huffed with anger and embarrassment. Her cheeks were scarlet red. Maybe she did actually like me.

 

“You, you- UGH!” She let out finally. I could see how frustrated she was at my words.

 

I chuckled as she put her head in her hands. I brought her closer to me, lowering my voice so the class couldn’t. “We could always talk about that later,” I offered, taking the risk of total and utter rejection.

 

She gasped as her head shot up. “Adrien…” She trailed off, a smile forming on her lips.

 

“But for now,” I said raising my voice again. “I think I won!”

 

Marinette immediately stepped back. “You did not!”

 

“Did to!” I teased.

 

“Did not!”

 

“Did to!”

 

“Did not!”

 

“Did to!”

 

“Did not!”

 

“How about a tie?” Alya cut in.

 

Marinette and I exchanged looks and nodded.

 

“I guess.” I said with a shrug.

 

Suddenly my phone beeped, signaling it was time for me to get to my photoshoot.

 

I looked up at Marinette. “Photoshoot,” I said with my voice dragging.

 

“Ok, I’ll talk to you tonight? My house?” Marinette asked with a kind smile.

 

I nodded. “I’ll text you the time.”

 

I waved goodbye to my classmates and thanked them for the snowball fight. Nino gave me a hug and Alya warned me to take care of Marinette and if I didn’t I would “find myself locked up in a dark dungeon full of my modeling pictures”. When I told her that was called kidnapping, she shrugged and said it’s simply worth it.

 

Lastly, I turned to Marinette.

 

“Goodbye, Marinette.” I murmured in her ear as I gave her a hug. I pulled back and kissed her head.

 

I started walking away before I heard, “Bye, Snowflake.”

 

I stopped for a second and smiled to myself before continuing on.

 

Snowflake.

 

What a beautiful nickname.

  
  



End file.
